True love and friendship
by xBlueWingedWolfx
Summary: Sequel to The dark side of love  Must read that first  Tori has been gone for a month, the others are starting to get use to her being gone. But What are the dreams Hunter keeps having? Is Tori still alive? And who did she choose in the end? R&R
1. Back to Normal?

You must read The dark side of love first, or this will make no sense. Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 1

It has been a month since the fight on the cliff and Tori had died. The other 5 rangers had told everyone she had just gone travling. Her parents died two years ago in a car crash. So no one really looked into it. They had the keys to her house, But the had not touch a thing it would be a while till they could return to her home. Things were pretty much back to normal. But there was still no Blue ranger to take Tori's place. Cyber Cam had surggested they contact leanne, but they others were not ready for someone new. They were gettting by on there own.

All five of the rangers were in Nija ops training. Sensei had them all standing on there heads.

'Your going down!' Yelled Dustin to Shane, his face was starting to show the strain.

'No chance dude!' Shane was starting to wobble a little.

'Come on guys, this isn't a compition.' Said Cam who was perfectly still.

'Yes it is.' Interupited Sensei, walking inbetween the rangers. 'There is nothing wrong with some compition.'

'Nice face Dustin, looks like your blushing!' Teased Blake, who was struggling himself. He looked over at Hunter. He had his eyes closed and was not struggling at all.

'Smash!' Dustin had fallen over into the stand which had the box which use to contain all of the wind morphers. Now just the Blue rangers.

The box opened up as it all fell and the morpher was sent flying into the air. And Landing the few FT away from the box. Everyone looked at the morpher for a few moments untill Dustin walked over and picked it all up.

'Sorry guys.' He said softly while placeing the morpher and the box back in its place.

'It's ok Dustin.' Said Sensei. 'Thats enough for today'

Everyone got up and began streaching out.

'So what have you all got planned for this afternoon?' Asked Sensei

'I got to go speak to Kelly and help arrange this skating event, thats coming up.' Said Shane sitting down on one of the pillows.

'Me and Blake were going to head to the track for a few laps, Hunter you up for...Hey where has he gone?' Asked Dustin scratching his head. Hunter had left as soon as Sensei had let them go. He still wasn't over Tori being gone. He spents most days just training.

'He is still struggling isn't he?' Asked Cam looking at Blake who was just getting out of a strech.

'I don't know what to do, he won't talk to me about anything, when we are at home he just hides out in his room. I can hear him yelling in his sleep, he always calls for Tori. I asked him about it but he just got mad and left.'

'I think you need to help him confront what he is feeling.' Said Sensei as he jumped on Blake's shoulder.

'I know your right. I'll go find him.'

'Do you want some help?' Asked Cam.

'Yeah maybe he might listen to you.'

'Give us a call if you need us.' Yelled Shane as the pair headed up the steps. 'Do you think he'll be ok?'

'I don't know, i think Tori's death affected him the most. He clearly loved her more than anyone thought. And i know it's not my place but even more than Blake' Replied Dustin. Everyone just looked at each other with worried faces.

AN- Let me know what you think! Rate and comment. All tips welcome.


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2-The Beach 

Hunter was sat on the sands looking out to the sea. He didn't even hear the other two rangers come up behind him.

'Hunter? Are you ok?' Asked Cam sitting down beside him.

'Yeah fine just needed some sir.' Replied Hunter still not taking his eyes off the waves.

'Bro, you can't keep lying and shutting us out.'

Hunter knew there was no point fighting it anymore, he had to speak to someone about what he was feeling. But he thought he could put talking about it, about his dreams and about her, off for a bit longer.

'I just can't get over it, i know she is gone, but i can't face it.'

'Hunter, you cared about her more than anyone. And you loved her more than me. I see that now and i never should of got in the way. The way you have acted since she died, it's like your a whole new person. You hardly speak any more, your never at the track, and i hear you on a night time.'

'I can't stop the dreams from coming, no matter what i try or do.'

'What dreams?' Asked Blake who was now sat on the other side of his brother.

'It's been the same dream every night, for the last two weeks. I am looking into a dark room and i see her, i see Tori. But she is bleeding from cuts and covered in brusies. I try to reach for her but i can't move. And then they come, these hands. they start grabbing at her and hurting her. She screams and i try to reach her again, but i still can't move. And everything goes dark, then i hear one last scream from her then i wake up.' Hunter's voice was tight by this point and his eyes had started to fill up but he held back the tears.

'I really think we should talk to my father about this. These dreams could mean something.' Surggested Cam.

'Your right.' Said Hunter standing up. 'I'm going to head to Ninja Ops now.'

'Well come with you, we might be able to help figure out a way to help.' Said Blake putting a hand on his shoulder. Then the all left to see Sensei.

Ninja ops

Dustin was still there, sitting on a pillow waiting for the others to get back. Sensei was reading a book near his cage and Cyber Cam was typing away on the SC(SUPER COMPUTER). Shane had left for Storm chargers by the time the others arrived.

'Sensei, can i talk to you?' Asked Hunter, looking down at the ground. He was embarresed at talking about his feelings.

'Of course, what is wrong?' Repiled Sensei. Then Hunter told him everything about the dreams.

'This is very strange, i would normally say it has something to do with you greifing but as its happened everynight i think it might be more.'

'Do you think it could be Tori trying to contact us. Maybe she is in trouble... We have to help her.' Said Dustin getting a little bit panicked.

'Now calm down we don't know what we are dealing with. Maybe we could contact her spirit?' Said Cam.

'Yes! i have read of a way to do that in the Book of Spirits.' Said Dustin running over to the book shelf. 'Here it is.' He yelled putting the book in front of Sensei.

'Yes this might just work. But it will take all 5 of you. This is very powerful stuff. Dustin call Shane and let him know what is going on and tell him to get here as soon as possible , we'll start as soon as he gets here. This will drain you. So we have to be careful.' Said Sensei still reading.

'Don't you think you are over reacting a bit dude?' Asked Cyber Cam, everyone just stared at him. Cyber cam held his hands uo in front of him. 'Ok ok, chill out dude's, just asking.' Then he walked back to the SC.

'Why can't we do this now she might be in trouble.' Said Hunter getting annoyed. He wanted to know she was ok.

'Now Hunter, we can't rush this. Tori might be fine and the dreams are nothing, just you coping. Now everyone help set up the way the book says.'

Dustin and Blake started drawing out a massive circle, with runes in the middle. Hunter was putting up candles around it. Cam was over in the corner talking to his father.

'What do you really think is going on dad?' Whispered Cam so the others couldnt hear.

'I don't know, but i think a dark evil is coming. And Tori is connected. I just hope i'm wrong and she is fine.' Cam looked around as Shane came boncing town the steps.

'I'm sorry i came as soon as i could.' Said Shane. ' What have i missed?'

'We just finished setting up. Do you want to get started?' Asked Cam.

'Yes everyone sit down in the circle, legs crossed.'Said Sensei. Everyone did as they were told and sat down. 'Now you need to concentrate and call Tori to us.'

Everyone closed their eyes and began to concentrate. One by one they all began to glow their signiture colour.

After about 5 mins a figure began to appear, which turned into Tori. Everyone felt her presence and opened their eyes.

'Oh my god, it worked!' Yelled Dustin.

'Keep concentrating or we'll lose her.' Said Shane.

By then everyone could see how badly hurt she was.

'Tori, where are you?' Asked Sensei.

'I don't know, but i don't have long they are looking for me already.' Repiled Tori.

'Who are? What do they want?' Asked Blake.

'I don't know who they are. All i know is they are after 3 thing. A soul, The writings of the old ones and the box of death. I think it's safe to say the first one is me, they also have the second but are still looking for the third.'

'How do we get you out?' Asked Hunter who was finding it hard to keep it together.

'You don't. You work on finding that box and stopping them. It's to late for me. Oh no, they are coming! Please you have to...'Before she could finish black hands reached in to the circle and grabbed her. 'Let me go!'

'Tori!' Yelled Cam, but she disappeared in a flash of light the last thing they heard was her scream.

'We have to try again.' Said Dustin as he stood up.

'I don't think that will be poosible. We have to find out about the things she was talking about.' Said Sensei.

'We can't just leave her there!' Said Hunter.

'We wont! But we still don't know where there is. We have no idea what we are dealing with! Least now we have something to work with!' Shouted Sensei. 'Now everyone go home and rest. I will begin looking for refrences to what she said.'

'Can't we help?' Asked Shane

'Your all drained, go home and rest. Come back tomorrow.' Replied Sensei.

They all said goodnight and left.

'You too Cam.'

'I will in a bit.'

'No now, you all have to be on top game.'

Cam let out a sigh and closed his book. 'Do you think we can get her back?'

'I don't know son. This morning Tori was dead, now someone has her but they are after something else. It's all happening so fast. We need to be careful not to rush.' Cam nodded and went off to bed.

'_Please let us stop it.' _Thought Sensei before tucking into a book.


	3. the promise

Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think...

Chapter 3- Dustin and Shanes apartment

Dustin and Shane were sat at the table eating a quick meal.

'what do you make of all this.' Asked Dustin breaking the silence.

'I don't know dude, things are going to get alot harder, but we'll stop it we always do.' Replied Shane, tapping Dustin on the back. Dustin just nodded snd played with his food. ' Why don't i clean these up and you head to bed.' Said Shane as he picked up the plates.

'Thanks, i'll see you in the morning.' Dustin yawned then headed up to his bedroom.

Shane began running the water to wash the plates. He began thinking of all the things that had happened in the last few months, Hunter, tori and Blake, Tori getting killed and now all this.

-Flashback-

It was about a year ago, before anyone of them knew they would be Rangers. Shane was sat on a bench at the skate park. Him and his girlfriend had just broken up.

'Hey Shane, you ok?' Said Tori who he didnt hear come up behind him.

'Oh hey Tor, i'm good you?'

'Yeah good, Dustin told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?'

'Not much to talk about. All she said was she doesn't want to be tied to a amatur skater. She is going to law school soon and she needed to get serious. Like 5 years wasn't serious!'

'I'm sorry, i won't pretend to know what your feeling. But it is really her loss. yor amazing skater and you'll go far. She is going to be stuck with some boring stuck up suit wearing idiot and be like why didn't i stay with him...Plus she'll be fat, with two chins.'

Shane laughed at the last bit. ' Thanks Tor.'

'Come on, i'm buying the ice creams.'

-End Flashback-

Shane came back to reality. And smiled to himself. She was always there when you needed her. Now she needed him and the others, and they wouldn't let her down.

'_We will save you Tori, i promise.' _Shane thought to himself, then he finished the dishes and went to bed.

Dustin had just got changed, when he heard Shane go passed his door and go into his room. He put a few things away, then climbed into bed. Before he got settled something caught his eye, sticking out his bed side cupboard. He leaned over and pulled it out. It was a yellow blanket with a lion head embroided in the middle.

-Flashback-

Dustin had just moved into his new house and was unpacking all his stuff. He just started on a new box when there was a knock at the door.

'Ahh my first guest.' He said as he jumped to his feet. He opened the door and Tori was stood there.

'Hey Dustin, how is the unpacking going?'

'Hey! Hmm i have nearly finished, come in and have a look.' Dustin opened the door fully, so Tori could step inside. 'This way.' He said as he led her into the front room.

'Wow this place is amazing!' Gushed Tori.

'Yeah i know. But now i am in, i think it might be to much. So i'm thinking of asking Shane to move in with me. What do you think?'

'Sounds like a great idea. Here i have a present for you.' Siad Tori as she handed him a wrapped up present.

'What's this for?'

'Home warming present. It's nothing big.' Dustin began ripping into the wrapping paper, to revel a yellow blanket with a gold lion in the middle.

'Well you said the heating won't be on for a few more days, so i thought you could use it.' Said Tori biting her lip. ' Do you like it?'

'like it? I love it! Thanks Tori.' He gave her a hug and they carried on unpacking.

-End Flashback-

Dustin ran his fingers over the lion and let a smile creep over his lips.

'We will save you Tori i promise.' He placed the blanket over himself and drifted off to sleep.

Ninja ops- Cam's bedroom.

Cam was lying in his bed looking up at the celing. He wanted to help his dad, but he knew he wouldn't let him. He was trying hard not to think but the thoughts still came.

-Flashback-

Cam was at the wind ninja school, training where he thought no one could see him. He just finished a set of kicks and balance exercises when Tori walked out from the trees.

'Hi'

Cam whirled round ansd nearly fell over when he saw her.

'How long have you been stood there?' Asked Cam catching his breath.

'A few minuets, you really are good. Why don't you train here?'

'That is not your concern.' Replied Cam his voice showing the annoyance he was feeling. He didn't want to admit it was cause his father would never allow it.

'Hey no harm intended. I'm Tori.'

'Cam. Sorry for snapping. You just shocked me.'

'Not a problem. I got to go. Class starts soon.' Tori began to walk off when Cam stopped her.

'Hey...Erm can you keep this to your self please?'

'Our little secret. Give me a shout if you ever want to train together. In secret of course.' She smiled at him then continued on her way.

'Yeah i will, see you around.'Yelled Cam just before she dissapreared down the path.

-End Flashback-

From then on Tori always said hi to him. And they even trained together. She was the only student who payed any attention to him. Everyone else thought he was the weird soon of the Head Sensei.

'We will save you Tori, i promise.' Cam took in a deep breath then finally feel asleep.

Blake and Hunter's apartment

Blake was in his bedroom, trying to read a magazine in bed. But he just couldn't focus. He put it down and looked out his window. He wondered if he had not gone after Hunter that day, would she still be alive?

-Flashback-

ON A CLIF LOOKING DOWN AT THE BEACH

"Blake!"

"Blake please answer me, i need to talk to you!"

" I don't think there is any thing we need to talk about!" Shouted blake from a tree.

"Look i'm sorry, i never ment for you to see that."

"But you did it anyway!" he shouted as he jumped down from the tree.

Tori just looked down at the floor then at the sea.

" I don't see how you can care about how i feel you never cared before! So why do you now!"

"I do care!" shouted Blake while throwing a stone over the clif and into the sea.

" Yeah right, if i remember right, you were the one who didn't want to be anything more than friends!"

" Cause i was scared of losing you, lothor's monsters are getting stronger everyday and if you were killed i wouldn't be able to forgive myself, so i thought if i put it off, then my feelings would go away or at least dye down, so if any thing did happen to you it wouldn't hurt as much. But it didn't work, thats why i was coming to see you now. Too see if you still wanted to have a go, but clearly you didn't.

" But i didn't know that, i thought you didn't want to be more than friends, there was no way i could know, so i let go of my feelings for you, and it killed me inside to do it!"

" Well you have hurt me more than you could know, and i'm gonna make you and Hunter pay for hurting me!"

Then he ninja streaked out of there faster than ever. Tori just colloaspes on the ground.

-End Flashback-

Blake shuddered at the thought.

'We will save you Tori, i promise.' He climbed fully into bed then let the tiredness of the day take him over into a deep sleep.

Hunter had just got out of the shower and was pulling up his shorts. He then walked over to his desk and picked up a photograph that was in a black square frame. It was of everyone, even Cyber Cam and Sensei. They had all gone to the beach for some time off. Dustin took them to a very quiet spot, so no one could see Sensei. Cam placed the camera on a rock and set the timer, then they all rushed in and posed. It was the last time they were all together before things went wrong. He placed it back down and climed into bed. He feel asleep almost immediently.

Hunter was stood on a beach looking out to the sea. There was no clouds in the sky, and a light breeze.

'You would of loved this Tori.'

'Yeah it really is a perfect day.' Said Tori, who was now standing next to him.

'I'm dreaming again, arn't i?'

'Yes, but atleast it's better than what you normally dream.' Tori turned to face him. ' You need to be ready for what is coming. You can't worry about me.' By the time she finished her sentance Hunter was facing her as well. He reached up his hand and lightly stroked her cheek.

'We will save you Tori, i promise.' She smiled back at him, and he could see a single tear run down her cheek. The dream began to fade out and for the first time in weeks Hunter slept undistrurbed.

The place where Tori is being kept

Tori was lying on the floor, someone had just walked into her cell. The only light was pointing at her so she couldn't see there face. But she knew who it was.

'I bet you think you really clever calling those boys. But soon we are going to find the box and it's game over for you.'

'It doesn't matter about me, but those boys WILL stop you.' Tori struggled to get her words out. The figure just laughed and walked around her, so he coukld kneel down and whisper in her ear.

'Don't you get it, we are going to sacrifice you, then kill your friends.' The figure stood back up and walked out, laughing. Then the light went out.

NEXT TIME...

'Well, well, well what do we have here?' Said a female voice.'

'What the...' Yelled Shane as everyoen turned to face a tall female with long red hair wearing a black uniform, similuar to the rangers ninja unform. But her jacket was short sleeved, showing orange braclets on either wrist.

'Who are you?' Asked Cam.

'I'm Sage, thanks for leading me here. I couldn't of found it without you. Now hand over the box, so i don't have to kill you just yet...Save the best bit for last and all that.'

AN- As always let me know what you think... Hope your enjoying it...


	4. One Step Closer

AN- As always please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer:

I own none of the PRNS characters, just the ones i made up.

Chapter 4

Cam, Sensei and Cyber Cam were all sat around the table when the others came down the steps.

'Morning guys.' Said Cam, who was reading a book. Everyone said their hello's then sat around the table.

'Did you find anything?' Asked Shane.

Sensei jumped up onto the table and walked to the center. 'The good news is we found something. The bad news is it's not good stuff we found. These things can only be after those 3 items for one reason. They want to bring the Old Ones back.' Sensei moved next to a big black book and turned the pages to show a picture of 3 Dark creatures, All killing people.

'Who are they?' Asked Blake.

'They are a very powerful dark force, who came close to ending the world thousands of years ago. Who ever has Tori plans to sacrifice her to the box of death. Well to the keeper inside, in exchange to open the portal to let the Old Ones return.' Said Cam his voice surprisingly calm. 'There is hardly any record of the Old Ones, and even less about how they were stopped. All we could find is that a legandary shadow warrior fought against them alongside his 5 protectors. He sealed them away in a cage and sent it to a prison like realm. But the power he used was to strong and it killed him. It is said there is a shadow warrior once every thousand years. But none have been called upon since the Old Ones.'

'Well that's something you don't hear everyday.' Said Dustin sounding grim.

'Well it's easy, we find the box before they do. Job done.' Said Shane his voice optimistic.

'Job done! What about Tori!' Asked Hunter looking at Shane.

'Well i guess, if we found the box we could set a trap, offer and exchange.' He replied rubbing his neck.

'Where is the box?' Asked Blake.

'The last known where abouts of the box was in the high moutain, on the east bank there is a cave. It's in there.' Said Cyber Cam.

'That sounds a bit to easy.' Said Dustin.

'Well over time records of the box have been lost, so it's not certain that it's even there.' Said Cam standing up.' I know how to get there, everyone happy to go now?'

'Yep, sooner the better.' Said Dustin jumping to his feet.

'Be on your guard, they might be there.' Said Sensei as they all ninja streaked out.

The rangers stopped on the side of the moutain. There was nothing around but forest.

'Is this the right place?' Asked Dustin scratching his head.

'My compter is all messed up, i can't get a reading. So yeah i'd say this is it.' Said Cam putting the computer back in his pocket.

'Up there!' Yelled Blake pointing to a cave, not to far above their all began to climb up. When they finally reached, Shane pulled out a torch and shined it inside.

'Anyone see anything?' Asked Dustin

'Nothing.' Said Hunter. He paused for a moment then started to move forward. 'Come on'

Shane followed his lead, followed by Cam, Dustin then spent about 5 minutes walking, they saw nothing but rocks and puddles.

'What's that ahead of us?' Said Shane pointing to a light ahead of them.

'Let's check it out.' Said Dustin who had moved up to the front.

'They ended up in a massive chamber with staues of warriors. In the very center there was a black table with a small white light floating slightly above the surface. They all walked towards it, keeping their eyes open for traps. Everyone but Shane stopped a about a meter away. Shane carried on towards the light. He reached his hand out but when he touched it, It faded away and only a peice of paper was left. Shane picked it up and faced the others.

'That's it? All this way for a bit of paper?' Said Blake shocked.

'What does it say?' Asked Hunter.

'Seeker of the death box, as you can see by now the box is no longer here. It has been moved and no record of it's new home has been made. No man was meant to use the power within it...Paige.'

'You have got to be kidding!' Yelled Hunter.

'Well, well, well what do we have here?' Said a female voice.'

'What the...' Yelled Shane as everyone turned to face a tall female with long red hair wearing a black uniform, similuar to the rangers ninja unform. But her jacket was short sleeved, showing orange braclets on either wrist.

'Who are you?' Asked Cam.

'I'm Sage, thanks for leading me here. I couldn't of found it without you. Now hand over the box, so i don't have to kill you just yet...Save the best bit for last and all that.'

'Sorry to tell you, but it's not here.' Yelled Blake.

'Your lying! Just hand it over, i would hate to have to hurt you.' Sage's voice was begining to show she was getting annoyed.

'Seriously, check it out for yourself.' Yelled Shane throwing the note near her feet.

'Agh! Where have you moved it!' Yelled Sage throwing a energy ball at the Rangers. They all managed to jump out the way before it hit. 'Where is it!' She screamed.

'We don't know and even if we did we wouldn't tell an ugly broad like you!' Yelled Hunter getting to his feet.

'Ugly?' Sage screamed and fired another energy ball right at Hunter but again he just moved out the way.

'Ninja storm!'

'Thunder storm!'

'Samurai storm!'

'Ranger form, Ha!'

They all morphed and took up a defensive stance.

'Stupid rangers, your lucky i have been told not to hurt you. But make no mistake, we will find the Box.' She turned to leave. 'My boss won't be very happy about this. And do you know who he'll take his anger out on?' She looked over her shoulder and winked. 'Your little friend Tori, she'll suffer.'

'You bitch!' Yelled Dustin as he and the other rangers went to attack. But she just laughed and dissappeared.

'She's gone!' Yelled Blake.

'Now what?' Asked Cam, as he powered down with the others.

'We keep looking.' Said Shane sitting on a rock.

'And where do you suggest we start?' Asked Blake.

'We find out who this Paige is.' Said Hunter walking over to his brother.

'Can i help?' Said a soft voice. Then the white ball appeared again but it crashed to the floor and turned into a young women with short brown hair, about 5'5. She was to was wearing a uniform same as the rangers but hers was all white.

'Who are you?' Asked Cam

'I am Paige, master protector of the death box. I take it you are the new protectors?'

'Protectors? No Power rangers.' Corrected Shane.

'Ahh, yes of course. I guessed i would met you soon. But i see you are missing one, where is the protector of water?' asked Paige.

'She was killed, but now the enemy have her. So you know what we are looking for. And you know they are looking for it. Said Dustin.

'Yes, it's no surprise another evil has returned to try to bring the Old Ones back. That is why we moved it.'

'Can you tell us where it is?' Asked Hunter.

'What do you intend to do with it?' Asked Paige her face now serious.

'We are going to trick them into trading it back for our friend.' Said Shane.

'So tell me is risking the box and the dangers that come with it worth your friend?' Asked Paige.

'Yes.' All the rangers said at once.

'_They really have returned. They are the protectors. Which means the shadow warrior is back as well.' _Paige thought to her self then she lifted her hands up in front of her and a silver light appeared which turned into a silver box with black gems around the side.

'Take care of it. And remember there are more to you than meets the eye. Good luck.' And with that Paige vanished.

Shane walked up to the box and picked it up.

'Whoa...' Said Shane, his voice shakie.

'What's wrong?' Asked Cam.

'It's like a wave of saddness has just hit me. Not a good feeling Dude.'

'Come on let's get back.' Said Hunter. They all nodded and ninja streaked back.

Next time

Sage was kneeling on the floor in front of her was a large stone throne. And i figure was sat in the chair.

'I'm sorry, i failed you master.' She said looking down at the floor.

'Your a good warrior, my dear Sage. Your strong, loyal and commited. You get the job done. However this time you have let me down. I could feel the boxes presents for a few moments which means the rangers have it. You were tricked just like they tricked your sister. But unlike her, you were lucky enough to escape with your life.' Said The Master tapping his nails on the arm rest.

'It was weird Master. They didn't even attack me.' The master clenched his fist and both of Sage's braclets began to glow red, as she let a a scream of agnoy.

'Do i need to remind you of who you are speaking to?'

AN- Let me know what you think!


	5. A student?

AN- As always please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer:

I own none of the PRNS characters, just the ones i made up.

Chapter 5

Sage was kneeling on the floor in front of her was a large stone throne. And i figure was sat in the chair.

'I'm sorry, i failed you master.' She said looking down at the floor.

'Your a good warrior, my dear Sage. Your strong, loyal and commited. You get the job done. However this time you have let me down. I could feel the boxes presents for a few moments which means the rangers have it. You were tricked just like they tricked your sister. But unlike her, you were lucky enough to escape with your life.' Said The Master tapping his nails on the arm rest.

'It was weird Master. They didn't even attack me.' The master clenched his fist and both of Sage's braclets began to glow red, as she let a a scream of agnoy.

'Do i need to remind you of who you are speaking to?'

'I'm sorry Master!' He relaxed his hands and went back to tapping. While Sage dropped to the ground holding her wrists.

'I think it's time we had a little chat with our sweet Water girl. And make her tell us where this hide out of their's is.' Said The Master as he got up and walked past Sage. Sage pulled her self up onto her knees as a tear rolled down her face. 'I miss you, Rose.' She contiuned getting up and went out the way The Master went.

All the Rangers were sat around the table again, with the box in the middle.

'Now what?' Asked Cam.

'Well we have the box so that is something.' Said Blake.

'So how do we make the exchange.' Asked Dustin.

'Now i don't think they will let her go easy, they picked her for a reason.' Said Cam. 'We need to keep that in mind.'

'What about that Sage lass?' Asked Dustin, was was sat down but his upper half was resting on the table.

'Sage?' Asked Sensei.

'She was after the box as well. She also mentioned Tori. I swear i reconised her.' Said Cam.

'Did she have long red hair, small face about 5'6?' Asked Cyber Cam.

'Yeah, that sounds about right. How did you know?' Replied Cam.

'Dude! You uploaded every record of every student that went here. And there is only one Sage.'

'She was a student?' Asked Shane with a confused look on his face.

'Yes, her and her older sister Rose come here. They were complety different, Rose was top student of her class, while Sage struggled. But the pair were extremly close.' Replied Cyber Cam. 'Well one day Rose just vanished. The report from her Sensei said she had been acting weird for the few days leading up to her going missing. Anyway a few days after she went missing Sage vanished as well. But she came back after a day, and tried to kill their Sensei. Blaming him for Rose going missing.'

'I must of seen her file while i was sorting through them.' Said Cam.

'So what? She has gone bad or something?' Asked Dustin sitting up.

'Well i don't know how it was her. Sage was 20 when she came here. And that was 80 years ago. If it was here she should be pushing 100.' informed Cyber Cam. 'Also Sage was killed by her Sensei when she attcked him.' Everyone went silient at that remark.

Dustin shot up on his feet. 'Ok i have an idea. I'm guessing they can sense the box. So we take the box somewhere in the open, wait for them to come. Offer a trade, and get Tori back.'

'I think that's a good plan.' Said Sensei as Dustin sat back down and they all began playing.

Next time

The Master let go of Tori's neck and let her fall to the fall.

'Why don't you have to be so difficult? Just tell me where it is!' Yelled The Master.

'Go to hell!' Screamed Tori before getting hit in the face.

'Can you feel that? It's the box, it's in the open! Sage go retrive that at once!' Said The Master

Sage just nodded and turned to leave.

'Oh and Sage don't let me down again.' Sage took one last look at Tori and left.


	6. A friend returned

AN- As always please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer:

I own none of the PRNS characters, just the ones i made up.

Chapter 6

The Master let go of Tori's neck and let her fall to the fall.

'Why don't you have to be so difficult? Just tell me where it is!' Yelled The Master.

'Go to hell!' Screamed Tori before getting hit in the face.

'Can you feel that? It's the box, it's in the open! Sage go retrive that at once!' Said The Master

Sage just nodded and turned to leave.

'Oh and Sage don't let me down again.' Sage took one last look at Tori and left.

Clearing in the forest

All the rangers were stood in a line, already morphed. Waiting for Sage to show up. Hunter had the box in his hands.

'Do you think they will go for it?' Asked Blake.

'We're about to find out.' Said Shane nodding his head towards Sage who was walking up to them.

'Hello Rangers. Nice box you have there. How about you just hand it over and i will let you go?'

'How about a deal, the box for Tori?' Asked Shane.

'No way!' Yelled Sage.

'Ok have it your way.' Said Hunter as he ninja streaked away with the box.

'Wait!' Sage shouted after him.

'Bring Tori here and we'll call him back.' Said Dustin.

'It's not my call' Said Sage, pasing.

'Well you better get talking to whoever makes the call!' Said Blake, as everyone tried to keep playing cool. Sage paused for a moment then closed her eyes.

'_Master they want the girl for the box.' _whispered Sage in her mind.

_'Come here and get her then when they least expect it take them both.' _Replied The Master.

'I'll be right back.' Said Sage as she jumped into the air and vanished.

'Everyone be on guard. Hunter come back.' Said Shane. Hunter came back hold the box in his hands.

'Where is she? Did she suspect anything?' Asked Hunter

'Shhh...' Replied Cam as Sage reappeared with Tori in a arm lock. Tori was struggling to walk, she had even more cuts and marks on her. And there was a single blood trail going down here face from a cut on her head.

'Tori!' Yelled Hunter going to move towards her.

'Ah not so fast! Hand the box over!' Yelled Sage pulling Tori back.

'You meet him in the middle and trade.' Suggested Shane. Sage began walking forward, as did Hunter. They stopped when they were face to face.

'Hand it over.' Said Sage getting impatient.

'Let go of her.' Hunter couldn't control the anger in his voice. Sage began to release the grip on Tori's arm. Tori slowly moved forward and Hunter started to pass the box over. Sage took the box in her hands as Tori reached instantly stepped infront of her.

'Ah thank you rangers. Now you DIE!' Yelled Sage as she fired a energy ball at Hunter and Tori. Hunter manged to get them both out the way. The other rangers sprang into action and began attacking Sage. Hunter lifted Tori off her feet and carried her to the edge of the clearing and letting her rest against a tree. He paused for a moment then turned and went to help the others. They all began attacking at once and Sage was hit to the ground.

'This isn't over Ranger!' She yelled then again she dissapeared with the box in her hands.

Everyone powered downed. 'Hunter go,we'll meet you back at ops.' Ordered Shane, Hunter looked at Tori for a moment then ninja streaked away. The others ran over to were she was resting.

'It's good to see you all again.' She whispered then her eyes closed and she collasped but before she hit the ground Dustin caught her.

'Let's get back.' He said as he scooped her up in his arms. Then they all ninja streaked away and there was no evidence of the fight that just took place.

Next time

Sage walked into the massive throne room, where her master was waiting.

'Well...?' He asked.

'I got the box but i couldn't get her back. I was out numbered.' She said as she presented the box to him. He took the box and after a few seconds he let out an unhuman howl.

'You stupid bitch, this is not the box!' He yelled throwing it across the room.

'It's...it's a fake.' All the colour in Sage's face drained away.

'You let them trick you again!' Yelled the master as he struck Sage around the face. 'Your more stupid than your sister!'

'What did you say?' Asked Sage looking up at him.

'Oh yeah...Your precious sister...I killed her.'

AN- Thanks for reading this far i hope your enjoying it.


	7. Welcome back

AN- As always please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer:

I own none of the PRNS characters, just the ones i made up.

Chapter 7

Sage walked into the massive throne room, where her master was waiting.

'Well...?' He asked.

'I got the box but i couldn't get her back. I was out numbered.' She said as she presented the box to him. He took the box and after a few seconds he let out an unhuman howl.

'You stupid bitch, this is not the box!' He yelled throwing it across the room.

'It's...it's a fake.' All the colour in Sage's face drained away.

'You let them trick you again!' Yelled the master as he struck Sage around the face. 'Your more stupid than your sister!'

'What did you say?' Asked Sage looking up at him.

'Oh yeah...Your precious sister...I killed her. I went after the box 80 years ago. I used Rose to get into the cave and get it for me. But she figured out what i planned to do with it. So she tried to stop me. She was more powerful than i first thought. She managed to put a spell on the cave so i couldn't find it again. So i ended her life. Then you went and blamed your Sensei and got your self killed which put you right in my hands. But you failed and now your sister will pay the price.'

The master clicked his fingers and a light came on behind Sage. She turned around and saw Rose floating in the air, her eyes closed.

'Rose!' Sage began to run towards her, but The Master pulled her to him and grabbed her neck.

'I brought you back, did you really not think that i could bring her back to?' He threw her across the room.

'I trusted you!' Screamed Sage as she pulled her self up.

'So did your sister. Now i will use her in my plans. You thought i wanted the box to stop the big bad Power Rangers, but really they are good. And i'm going to use the box to bring back the greatest evil ever known to walk this earth! The Old ones!' The Master let out a laugh so loud Sage thought her head was going to explode. 'Dimitri!'

The Main door opened and in walked a man about 21 years old. He had Short brown hair, about 5'9. He was wearing black jeans and a grey shirt.

'Yes, My Lord?' He asked his tone low.

'Take Sage to a cell.' Comanded The Master. Dimitri paused for a moment looking at Sage then nodded and walked for to her. He looked into her eyes and saw the saddness. But didn't dare ask what had happened.

'Come on you!' He pulled her away. But her eyes never left her sister.

'What have i done?' She whispered as Dimitri took her away.

Ninja Ops-

Blake, Shane, Dustin and Sensei were all around the table talking when Hunter got back.

'Where is she?' Said Hunter as he sat down.

'Cam is looking at her injuries.' Said Shane, just as Cam walked in.

'How is she?' Asked Sensei.

'She is in a bad way. Nothing is broken, but she is covered from head to toe with bruises and cuts. I'm mostly concerned with the big cut to her head, but i think she will be ok. She is just getting a shower and changed.' Replied Cam leaning against the wall.

'So what's the deal here? Are we talking soul? Body?' Asked Shane.

'From what i can tell, it's really her, alive, everything.' Said Cam.

'Hunter your shoulder?...'Said Blake pointing to his shoulder. Hunter looked down and saw his shoulder had been hurt. His uniform was ripped and blood was starting to seep out.

'Oh man...' He let out a sigh.

'Come on, i'll fix you up.' Said Cam.

'Cyber Cam is making food. We will all eat and decide what to do next afterwards. A few minuets later Cyber Cam walked in with loads of snacks. Not long after Hunter and Cam came back in his arm all bandaged up.

'I took a plate of food into Tori, she was still in the shower though.' Said Cyber Cam. Everyone began to tuck into the food. After about 20 Minuets everyone had pretty much finished.

'So what next?' Asked Dustin who was still picking.

'Well i think it's safe to say we have a slight advantage now.' Said Sensei.

'Yeah, Sage took the box.' Said Dustin.

'You let her get the box!' Said Tori standing in the door way. She was now wearing a white pair of trousers and a blue top.

'Tori!' Said everyone in unison.

'No, she took a fake.' Said Sensei, everyone else was just staring at her. It was the first time they had seen her without a thousand other things going on.

'Oh.' She whispered looking down. Dustin stood up and ran to her hugging her.

'I thought i would never see you again!' Whispered Dustin.

'Me too.' Said Tori as her eyes started to get teary. Everyone Stood up and gave her a hug.

'It's good to have you back T.' Said Cyber Cam.

'It's good to be back.' Everyone went and sat down.

'So what happened do you remember anything?' Asked Shane.

'After i left you guys and went through the portal. It was like i was getting pulled i tried get away but it was to strong. Next thing i know i'm in a dark room. I couldn't work out what had happened, i first thought 'This is it? This is where we end up?' But soon they came. There was 2 of them. I'm guessing now that two of them was Sage. They threw me in a cell and left me alone for the first few weeks, then they started beating me and asking about the box. 'Explained Tori.

'That's when my dreams started.' Said Hunter.

'I'm sorry i didn't know what else to do.' Said Tori.

'I'm glad you did.' Said Hunter. Tori continuted.

'Anyway after you guys called me and they pulled me back, that's when i first saw him.'

'Saw who?' Asked Sensei.

'They all called him The Master, but i'm not sure what he is really called. He is there leader. Sage was the one i saw the most.'

'That evil B*tch!' Said Blake.

'No, she's not. I think The Master has either lied to her or put a spell on her. She kept saying things like 'Your all going to pay for killing my sister.' Said Tori.

'That's not an excuse for what she did to...'Shane was interuped but Hunter.

'It's no different than what lother did to Me and Blake, and you all didn't give up on us.'

'So what was this fake you were talking about?' Asked Tori.

'It was Dustin's idea.' Said Blake padding Dustin on the back.

'Well i just thought, if they could sense the box we could use that to our advantage. Show up with the real box, ninja streak away with it, hid it near by and bring a fake back. She could still sense it then. Lucky it worked.'

'Wow, i'm impressed.' Tori paused for a moment and looked to the floor. 'What did you tell everyone? Do people think i'm dead?'

'No we said you went traveling. You still have your apartment and your van.' Said Shane. Now very glad that they didn't tell people she had died.

'We can't do anything tonight, why don't you all head home. Tori your welcome to stay her if you wish?' Said Sensei.

'Thanks, but i have to go back sooner or later. May as well be now.'

'Come on, we'll all drop you off.' Said Dustin.

Everyone stood up, Dustin and Blake helped Cyber Cam clean up.

'Thanks Cam, for everything.' Whispered Tori as she and Cam hugged goodnight.

'I'm so happy your safe and back with us.' He whispered back. Then they parted.

'Thank you Sensei, everyone. I can't ever repay you for what you have done for me.' Said Tori, everyone smiled and Dustin out his arm around her to help her walk.

'Be safe everyone.' Said Sensei as they all left.

'I can't believe we got her back. And the box.' Said Cam.

'Yes but i think we have really angered the one who calls him self 'The Master'. We are not out of trouble yet?' Said Sensei.

'We'll get through it together.'

'Come on off to bed with you.'

AN- Please review and let me know what you think...

'


	8. Tricked

AN- As always please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer:

I own none of the PRNS characters, just the ones i made up.

Chapter 8-

Tori's apartment

Shane and Blake's cars were parked outside Tori's apartment. But no one had left their cars. Tori was looking out the window, at her apartment.

'It looks just the same.' She said her face was sad. She opened the car door and climbed out. She began walking up to the door. Everyone followed. She unlocked the door and walked in, heading for her living room.

'Last night i was sure i would never see you all again, let alone this place. Now im stood here, with you all.' Tori began to cry.

'Do you want us to stay the night?' Asked Shane.

'No, no i'm fine.' She said quickly wiping the tears away.

'Tori you have been through alot, asking for help isn't a bad thing. You have been there for us when we needed you, now it's our turn.' Said Shane. Tori nodded knowing there was no point in fighting.

'Come on lets go get you settled.' Said Dustin taking Tori to her bed room.

'We'll sort the beds out and that.' Said Hunter. While Shane started pulling out the sofa bed.

In Tori's room she sat down on the bed and let out a sigh.

'How are you feeling?' Asked Dustin.

'I don't know. What am i meant to feel? How could a kiss lead to this?' Asked Tori.

'I think most of this would of happened anyway. But it could of been alot worse. Least we have you back now.'

'Yes, but for how long? I died. I feel like i'm going to disappear at any moment.'

'Come on, your not going anywhere. Now enough work talk. Get a nice shower and a good night sleep. I'll be down stairs if you need anything. Sweet dreams.'

'Night Dustin.'

Dustin closed the door behind him, and went down stairs. All the others were pretty much set up. Tori was use to having the guys stay over so there was loads of bedding. Shane was on the sofa bed. Blake on the pull out chair and Hunter on the air bed.

'Hey, where am i sleeping?' Asked Dustin scratching his head.

'We thought it would be best if you were in the spare room, she needs her best friend close right now.' Said Shane.

'Thanks.' Said Dustin as he sat on the edge of the sofa.

'How is she coping?'Asked Blake.

'She is shook up and upset. She thinks she is going to disappear. But i think she will be ok.'

'She won't will she? Disappear i mean.' Asked Blake. Shane went to answer but Dustin cut in.

'No. We are not losing her again.'

'Hunter? You ok Bro?' Asked Blake

'I just can't believe she is back.' Said Hunter.

'Least now you two can be together, no hard feelings?' Said Blake s

'I don't think she wants anything to do with me. She has been through hell.'

' Stop thinking the worst. You and her are totally meant to be together. Just give her time to adjust.' Said Blake putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

'Come on guys let's get some sleep.' Said Shane lying down. So did everyone else, apart from Dustin who stood up and headed to his room. He knocked on Tori's door. She had just finished getting ready for bed.

'Hey Tori, everyone is off to sleep. I'll be right next door if you need me.'

'Night Dustin.' Said Tori as he shut the door. She pulled her hair back in to a lose pony tail. She looked in the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. Her arms were covered in marks. And her face seemed hallowed out. She had lost alot of weight being there. And there was a bad cut on her head. She remembered getting it. The Master smashed her head off the wall when she wouldn't give up the information he needed.

'Nothing's changed. I'm still me.' She said to her reflection. She turned away and climbed into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Tori knew where she was was right away. It was the cell she had been kept in. She looked down at her self and saw she was no longer in her PJ'S but in her water uniform.

'Tori?' Asked a quiet voice. Tori looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Her eyes rested on a figure, crawled up in the corner.

'Sage? Tori kept her distance in case it was a trap.

'Yes it's me.' She had now stepped out into the light. Her uniform was now a mess and she had marks on her face.

'What happened?'

'Oh come on, don't act that your not happy to see me like this.' Sage chuckled as she spoke.

'No, believe it or not. Why have they turned on you?'

'They were never on my side. They tricked me into thinking you guys were the bad one, and they were good. The Master killed my sister when she found out what he was up to.'

'Was he a student?'

'Yes, a year ahead of me and my sister. The last few months he was there he was acting weird. Then my sister started acting weird aswell. A week before she died he disappeared. I didn't pay much attention to it. But the night that she died, he found me in the forest. But he had changed into a monster. He told me my sister's Sensei did this to him and killed my sister. I asked him why would he do that, and he said so the Sensei could get his hands on the Box of Death and bring a great evil to the world. I went crazy and attacked the school, he gave me some powers which made me stronger. When i finally found her Sensei, he kept telling me i had it wrong, that something else killed my sister. But i didn't listen i just kept attacking. He had no choice but to kill me. The next thing i know i'm standing in a room in front of him again.' Sage paused for a moment and held back the tears. 'He told me around 80 years had passed since that day. He would of brought me back sooner but he didn't have the power. He also said the power rangers had returned. But he had plans to catch the blue one. The rest you know.'

Tori stood there. Taking in all the information. 'You were tricked, that doe not make you a bad person.'

'Yes it does. And now they are going to use my sister for what they had planned for you. I don't even know what that was.' They both heard the bang at the same time, and there heads raced round to see if anyone was coming.

'Listen, we will get you and your sister free. Just hang in there.' Tori felt the arms reach round her. She let out a scream.

Dustin ran into Tori's room, he was woken up by her screams. He looked down at her, her arms were thrashing out trying to hit something. Her whole body was tense. He ran over to her and tried to wake her.

'Tori! Wake up, your dreaming!' He yelled as he shook her shoulders.

Tori shot up, taking in deep breaths.

'Hey, your ok. It was just a bad dream.' He gave her a hug. The other 3 burst into the room, they were also woken by her screams.

'What's wrong?' Asked Hunter.

'It was just a dre-' Dustin was cut off by Tori.

'No, Sage called me to her. She is being held. They have turned on her.'

'So she gets what she deserves.' Said Shane.

'No, she is innocent. They tricked her. What time is it?'

'07:10' Repiled Blake looking at his watch, then he realised him, Shane and Hunter were only wearing there boxers. And they all got really embarresed.

'We may as well get dressed. And head to ninja ops.' All of the lads left and left Tori get ready. She jumped in the shower.

The guys all took turns in using the other shower. Blake was the last in the shower, Hunter started making breakfast, while Shane and Dustin clear everything away.

Blake came out fully dressed and headed into the kitchen.

'Hey blake can you take over for a second. I need the loo.' Asked Hunter.

'Yeah sure.' Blake started to cook bacon, while Hunter headed down the hall. He knocked on Tori's door. And waited for her to answer before heading inside.

'Hey Tori, how are you?'

'Oh hi Hunter. I'm ok, still feels weird being back.'

Hunter nodded. 'Listen Tori, about what happened...' Hunter was cut off by Blake from the kitchen.

'Guys! Breakfast is ready!'

'We'll talk later, we need to hurry.' Said Tori walking out the door. Hunter just stood there for a moment. '_She doesn't care.' _He thought to himself. The followed to the kitchen.

They all sat down and ate, then after about 15 minuets they were in their cars and heading towards ninja ops.

AN-Please let me know what you think. Tips welcomed. And how you want it to end.


	9. Master's Past

AN- As always please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer:

I own none of the PRNS characters, just the ones i made up.

Chapter 9

Cam and Cyber Cam were sat around the Super computer, doing research. Sensei was sat near his cage lost in his own thoughts.

'Morning guys.' Said Cam turning around. 'We found some stuff out about the sisters.' Everyone sat down around the table. They were all now in their uniform apart from Tori.

'We know that Sage was learing water style, while Rose was learning earth. They both went here just over 80 years ago. So to put it in scael, she would of been in my dad's Sensei's classes.' Cam picked up a file from the table and began reading out loud. 'The report on Rose's disappearance said that she started missing classes and not sleeping. There were a few theories drugs, the usual, but one person thought there was a boy. They claimed she was meeting him in the forest and planning to run away together.'

'I saw Sage last night.' Said Tori.

'What, she attacked?' Asked Sensei. 'How come no one called?'

'No, i was asleep and i must of projected my self to her. She said The Master was a student aswell. But a year ahead of them.'

'There is only one other incident around that time. Give me two minuets, i'll get the file.' Said Cam leaving the room.

'Could be on to something.' Said Shane.

'Found it' Said Cam walking back into the room. 'Theo Mendaz, he trained in the earth element as well. But it says he requested to practice all three on several occations. Claiming he was better than everyone else. And deserved to learn more. He was kicked out for dealing in dark powers. Back then the penalty for that was death. Here's the kick in the butt, he was the son of one of the Masters at the time. He pleaded for the death penalty to be over looked and to be kicked out instead.' Everyone was watching Cam as he read the words. 'His father disowned him and he was left with nothing. But some people reported seeing him on the grounds. This was also in the file.' Cam held out a diary.

'Well that might shed some light on the guy we are dealing with, i mean who will know him better than his own father.' Said Shane. 'Go to the date Rose disappeared.'

Cam flicked through the pages. Then stopped dead. 'It's been cleared! All the words have been ripped out!'

'Go to the next entry that hasn't been taken.' Said Blake.

12 June-

How has it come to this? I knew Theo must of had others. But poor Rose? And then to turn Sage. It is unforgivable. I can no longer say his name. The thought makes me sick. We are no longer aloud to speak aloud about what happened on the grounds. And how it was handled. Poor Master Kai. He loved Rose and Sage, for him to have to... The dream is still fresh in my mind from last week, however now i know it is not a dream. Rose sent the images to me. To warn me. It was her final effort to stop him. If only i hadn't dismissed them. I saw her fight him off. She did some damage. I didn't reconise him. She was more powerful than any of us thought. I was on my way to see Master Kai and tell him about my dream when Sage attacked. She kept yelling 'You'll all pay for Rose!' Master Kai heard the noise and came to see what was going on. I couldn't bare to fight her, knowing my son had caused this. I let her attack me, but Master Kai got in the middle. She took one look at him and screamed and charged. He saw no other way. He had to stop her. I saw the blood run down his sword. And she fell to the ground. I ran over to her. And held her in my arms. Tears were running down her cheeks. I told her how sorry i was. All she managed was to say her sisters name. I told Kai what i saw in my dream and he believed me. We knew HE was after the cave, but Rose had sealed off the cave from him. We could barly find it ourselfs. We spoke to the guardian, known as Paige. I never thought i would meet her. She said all records of The old ones must be destroyed. As well as anything on the Shadow warrior and his protectors. It seemed as she was hiding something. We had Rose's and Sage's funeral today, lucky no one saw the fight. We said a dark spirit attack the school, and Rose and Sage fought it off. With Rose sealing it away. But they had died in there efforts. A few questions were raised by the students , like why was there no Master there to help them. A few students no longer felt safe and are leaving tomorrow. They were given full honors for there sacrifice. Me, Master Kai and a few other went looking for HIM but he was no were to be found. We assumed he had died from his injuries. But i am still on guard waiting for his return.

No one spoke for about 2 minuets, everything was perfectly still.

'Poor guy he must of felt awful.' Said Hunter

'Well at least now we have something on The Master.' Said Sensei.

'Ok let me just make sure i have this straight. This guy Theo trained here as an earth student. Asked to do the others but was turned down. So goes looking for a power kick somewhere else. Learns about the old ones. Tried to go after them, can't get into the cave, i'm guess cause he is bad. Uses Rose to do his work. She finds the cave, but figures out what he is planning. Again guessing because Paige warned her. She fights Theo, does some damage, hide the cave. But still gets killed. Theo goes after the sister, she freaks out and attacks the school. Also gets killed. The Masters know what he is up to. Hides the cave some more and gets rid of ever bit of writing on the old ones. And The Master goes into hiding?' Questioned Dustin scratching his head.

'That about sum's it up.' Said Cam.

'Maybe we should try speaking to Paige. The dairy said it seemed she was hiding something. Maybe she knows about The One Ones and the rest.' Suggested Cam.

'That seems like the best next move.' Just as Sensei finished his sentance the attack alarm started sounding. Cam ran over to the computer and brought up a picture of a man firing energy balls at people. He was wearing fully black old fashion military jacket, metal shoulder blades and a sword at his side.

'Who is that?' Asked Cam

'Come on let's go deal with this loser, then we'll go to the cave.' Said Shane.

'Hmm Sensei? May i have my morpher back?' Asked Tori sheepishly.

'Yes, it's over there.' Cam walked over, picked up the box and oresented it to Tori. She picked up the water mopher and put it on.

'I missed this.' She said as a smile went on her face.

'Tori, i think it's best you miss this fight. Your not well enough to fit yet.' Said Cam

'Cam is right, Tor. You need to rest.' Said Dustin

'Ok but i'm in the next one.' Said Tori as she sat back down.

'Ninja Storm!'

'Thunder Storm!'

'Samurai Storm!'

'Ranger form, Ha!'

Tori watched them all leave. I should be going with them.'

'When your healed you can fight, now is not the time to rush things.' Said Cyber Cam.

Tori let out a sigh. 'I know your right.' She looked down at her morpher and ran her fingers over it.

'Nice to see you again my dear.' Said a menicing voice from the stairs. Tori knew whos it was right away and jumped to her feet and took a defensive stance between him and Sensei.

'How did you find us.' Asked Tori.

'The intruder just smiled and stepped forward...

AN- Ohhh can you guess who it is? Please review.


	10. Sage

AN- Sorry for the massive lack in updates! Been super busy with work. I have a few more chapters to update. Let me know what you think...=^.^=

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the PRNS characters. Only the ones i make up.

Chapter 10

Park

The 5 rangers stopped at the scene of the incident. There was only a few people still running away. But as they left it was deserted.

'Anyone see anything?' Asked Cam.

'Stupid Rangers, Tori gave you more credit than you deserve.' Said a voice from up a tree.

'Give it up, we have Tori and the box.' Yelled Cam.

'Ah i'll give you guys a bit of credit, it was a clever trick, but only a idiot like Sage would fall for!' Yelled the figure as he jumped down. 'I'm not Sage.'

'And who are you?' Asked Blake.

'I am Dimitri. Your not the only ones who can play a trick. You have abandoned her once again.'

'Tori.' Whispered Hunter. Dimitri let out a laugh then disappeared.

Without thinking they all left for ninja ops as fast as they could.

Ninja ops

They all ran into the entrance, they all saw at once that it had been attacked. Everything was smashed.

'Rangers?' Whispered Sensei from under some rubble.

'Dad!' Cam ran over to him and picked him up.

'Where's Tori?' Asked Dustin.

'I'm here.' Tori came out of a hole in the wall, where she had clearly been flung into. Dustin ran over and helped her out.

'What happened?' Asked Hunter.

'The Master came, he started attacking. I got sent into the wall.' Tori sat down.

'He took the box.' Said Sensei jumping a what is left of the table.

' Oh great, they have everything they need. We're done.' Said Blake sulking to the floor.

'No, not yet. We just need to figure out where they will be.' Said Tori sounding hopeful.

'Great, and i suppose you know where that is' Said Blake Sarcasitcly.

'No, but i have a plan. Wait here, i'll be back soon.' Tori stood up and went to leave.

'Where are you going?' Said Hunter.

'Trust me, i'll be back as soon as i can.' Tori left without saying another word.

Hunter looked at the other and they all nodded. He got up and followed her.

All the others began cleaning up the mess. Without saying a word they were all thinking the same. If they fail, the world ends.

Forest

Tori had walked into the darkest part of the forest. She kept walking until she came across a huge stone wall covered in picturgrams and accent words. She knelt down in front of it. And began to focus.

'How long are you going to stand there?' Asked Tori not opening her eyes.

'I know what your planning on doing.' Said Hunter walking out.

'It's not my best plan, but it's all i have. You won't talk me out of it.'

'How did you know this was here?'

'I could feel it ever since i got back. I need to open a portal, their hideout isn't in this realm.'

'You know i'm coming.'

'I thought you would say that, come on sit.'

They both began to focus on opening the gateway. A black portal opened up after a few minuets. Tori and Hunter both stood up.

'Don't leave my side ok?' Said Hunter looking at Tori.

'I can handle this.'

'I'm not losing you again.' Tori let out a smile at his words. She leaned over a kissed his cheek.

'You won't.' They both looked at each other and they both felt like they were remembering something but they couldn't grasp it. They began to walk into the portal, just as Paige came out from behind a tree.

'History is starting to repeat.' She said with a sad face. she turned away then disappeared.

Hunter and Tori came out in front of a big fortress. It was night here. But they could tell the sun never came. Hunter turned around and saw a massive ocean of blackness. He knew right away if you fell into it you won't be coming back out.

'Could this place be anymore creepier?' Asked Hunter.

'Wait till we get inside.' Said Tori running behind a boulder.

'Yeah about that, how do you plan to get inside?'

'I guess we walk around looking for a way in.' Tori kept really low but came out from behind the boulder and started heading for the side of the fortress.

'How about that door?' Said Hunter pointing to a black door, it was covered in bushes and hardly visible. Tori nodded and headed towards it. Tori put her hand on it, while Hunter stood ready to react. She turned it and to her surprise it opened. She walked inside and found herself standing in a hall way.

'Recognize anything?'

'No, but I only really saw where they kept me.' Tori ran her hand down the wall and then that is when she felt it. 'Sage?' She whispered looking to her left.

'Excuse me?'

'It's Sage, I can feel her. Come on this way.' Tori took off down the passage way. They must have been running for a few minutes. Till they reached a big wooden door. With old rusted hinges.

'Tor, what if they know we are here?'

'They won't as long as we don't morph or use any of our powers...Or of course if they see us.'

'Well that's lucky.'

When Tori opened the door she saw a row of cells on each side. 'Quick you check left, i'll go right.' Hunter followed her instructions and began searching the cells. He got to the third cell, he looked down and saw Sage lying on the ground.

'Tori! Over here!'

Tori ran into the cell and saw her lying face down on the ground.

Tori knelt down and gently turned her round. Sage slowly opened her eyes. It took her eyes a few seconds to focus on the person holding her.

'Tori?'

'Yes, it's me.'

'Well, this is a surprise.' Said Sage, Tori looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. 'Oh don't pretend you're not happy to see me like this.'

'Believe it or not Sage, I'm not. Why did they do this?'

'I failed one to many times. But I'm glad I did. They tricked me, it was all lies. Now he has my sister.'

'We need to get you out of here.' Said Hunter. 'We need to be fast. I'll carry Sage.'

'I can walk.' Said Sage standing up, but wincing back down to her knees in pain.

'Yeah sure you can. But for now I'll carry you.' Hunter picked Sage up and carried her out the cell.

They began running back down the way they came. It wasn't long before they heard shouting from behind them.

'Sage has gone! The rangers are here! Find them!'

'Well we may as well use our powers now.' Said Hunter.

'Your right.' They ninja streaked to where the portal was.

'Where is it?' Yelled Hunter looking worried.

'Give it a moment.' Replied Tori. Then a few seconds later the portal opened. 'Let's go.' Tori went through first then Hunter and Sage. But just before Sage looked over Hunter's shoulder, just in time to see Dimitri run out from the door. His eyes rested upon Sage. They looked at each other for moment then she disappeared through the portal.

AN- Thanks for sticking with this guys. Let me know what you think.


	11. Ranger's past

Chapter 11-

Ninja ops-

Hunter walked down the steps, still carrying Sage. Tori was right behind him. The others had cleaned away the mess and Cyber Cam and Cam were working on the repairs. They were shocked to see them with Sage.

'How did you get her out?' Asked Dustin.

'We got into their hideout. And ran like crazy people when we got her.' Replied Hunter. He let Sage down. And she suddenly become very nervous. She had attack these people and taken their friend.

'Don't look so scared we don't bite, well Shane might!' Said Dustin walking over to her holding his hand out. 'I'm Dustin. That's Shane, Blake, Cam, Cyber Cam, Sensei, Hunter. And of course you know Tori.'

Sage shook his hand. 'I'm sorry for everything I did. I can never make up for it.' Said Sage looking to the floor.

'Hey, you were tricked; you cared for your sister. I would of done the same for my brother, probably worse in fact.' Said Hunter as he walked over to Blake putting a hand on his shoulder.

'You two are brothers?'

'Adopted.' Said Blake.

'Don't worry about what has happened, but we need your help to stop The Master.' Said Sensei.

'I don't know how I can help, I don't know much. He kept everything very secretive. I always thought he was going to use the box to banish the Old ones forever. I couldn't have been more wrong. But I know he is now using my sister in his plans. That is really all I know.'

'Do you know where he was going to do it? Did you ever see the writings of the Old Ones?' Asked Cam.

'I never saw them. The Master only trusted Dmitri with them.'

'Who is Dimitri?'

'I don't know where he came from; he is very loyal to The Master. But I know he is good. He defended me a lot, when the master got mad at me. He would always jump in and try to take the Maters focus off me.''

'So we have nothing...I think we should go see Paige. She could help.' Said Shane.

'Oh I meant to ask earlier, who is Paige.' Asked Tori.

'I'm Paige.' Everyone turned around and looked at the women on the stairs. The light was better in here, than the cave. And the rangers could see just how beautiful she was. 'I'm the protector of the death box.'

'What are you doing here?' Asked Tori.

'Ahh, you must be the water protector. I am glad to see you are safe. However you have lost the box.'

'We will stop them. But we need your help.' Said Sensei. 'Please tell us everything you know about the Old Ones.'

'Very well...But I warn you now, you may not like all I have to say.' Paige gestured for everyone to sit down. Her eyes rested upon Sage for a moment. Sage could feel the beautiful warrior judging her; she lowered her head in shame. 'The Old ones. They were the most evil things you could ever imagine. They were 3 of them two males, and a female. They were like poison. Everything they touched died. They had a grand army. Of all sorts of creatures, shape shifters, witches, and so on. They had nearly wiped out everything. But some fought back. These people were known as The Alliance, and they were led by the Shadow warrior and her protectors.'

'Her?' Interrupted Shane, his mouth wide open.

'Yes, the Shadow warrior was a woman. She is the only one who can use the power of the Hope crystal. But even she couldn't use it to its full power. And before the Old ones she was a princess, Princess Serena and she was loved by all her kingdom. She was very strong and at an early age showed certain signs of power with the elements. But only when the first of the attacks happened did her true power shine. It soon became clear she was the new Shadow warrior. She had 5 protectors, Alec, Blaine, Flynn, Logan and William. Each in control of a certain power. They were the best of friends, even before the war. The Princess even fell in love with one of them, Alec. And he loved her back. They had plans to marry but then the war began. After years of fighting, the princess finally found a way to stop them. She took her protectors and rode to the place where the old ones were. The protectors had no idea what the Princess was planning to do. They thought it was just another spying mission. But the Princess needed to get to the old ones. They had a small army with them. But something went wrong. They were found and the final battle began. In the chaos the Princess managed to get away, and go after the Old ones alone. She fought them off with all her power; however she was beginning to lose. But the Old ones didn't know she had created something with the hope crystal to lock them away.'

'The death box.' Said Dustin, everyone was hanging on to Paige every word.

'Yes, with that she used all the crystals power, which had never been done before. And sealed them away. All their army disappeared into ash the moment it closed. The protectors went looking for the Princess, but by the time they found her it was too late. She had made the ultimate sacrifice. She wished so hard for the power to seal them away. And the crystal granted her wish. But using it cost her life. The death box was in the Princess's hands when they found her. It was clear to them what she had done. Alec carried her out, while Blaine picked up the box. .When they got out side everyone was cheering and celebrating. But when people saw she was dead, everything went silent. There was a big celebration in honor of the Princess, to thank her for what she had done. And soon the people began rebuilding. 4 of the protectors stayed and led them. But Alec left, he and the Princess were soul mates and he couldn't bare to be without her. At the time of the war I was the Princess's aid, but we were very close. A few weeks after the final battle, the Princess came to me in a dream and told me all about the Death Box and said I was to protect it. Everyone knew about the box by then, so I and the remaining 4 hid it away and keeping all writings of it and the old ones locked away. Over the years, the old ones slipped from people's memories and they were forgotten as well as the princess and Death box.' Paige paused for a moment and let the others take all the information in. 'I believe that you 5 are the protectors.' Said Paige looking at the male rangers. Then walking in front of Tori. 'And you are the princess.'

No one said a word. They were all just staring at Paige.

'That would make sense. They are the protectors of this time.' Said Sage.

'No, there is no way for that to be true, why don't we remember all this?' Asked Shane arguemently.

'So you had a chance of a normal life. You were still people back then, you all wanted a normal life.'

'Why didn't you tell us before?' Asked Cam.

'I had to be sure it was you. But when I asked is risking the box worth the life of your friend. I knew.'

Tori got up and ran out of Ninja ops it was too much for her. The others moved to follow her but Paige stopped them. 'I will go.' She then followed Tori.

'Do you guys believe her?' Asked Dustin his head on the table.

'I don't want to. But I think it's true.' Said Shane.

Hunter was just staring at the floor thinking to himself. '_I couldn't protect her back then. How can I do it now?' _

'You ok bro?' Asked Blake looking at Hunter.

'Yes, but it's so much to take in.'

'Look on the bright side least now you know you and Tori are totally soul mates.' Said Dustin.

'That's if I'm Alec, any one of us could be him.' Said Hunter.

'Really dude? Wake up and smell the roses, you and Tori are meant to be.' Said Shane.

Near the stream, just outside Ninja Ops-

Tori was sat next to the stream looking at her reflection. When Paige walked up behind her.

'I'm sorry this must be very hard for you. After all you have been through. But you must believe me. You are her. You are the Shadow warrior.'

'So I'm some reborn Princess huh?' Tori couldn't hold back the sarcasm in her voice.

'In that life you were a Princess. But now you are Victoria Hanson. You two are the same person but still fully different.'

'So I'm meant to stop The Old ones from destroying everything?'

'No, we can stop them before they even return.' Paige's voice was gentle and soft. 'You need to have trust in yourself.'

'Where is the Hope crystal?'

'I don't know, I'm afraid.'

'That's typical. Will I remember any of my past life?'

'I will restore all you memories. But only if you all wish it.'

'Well there is no point sitting around.' Tori stood up and walked over to Paige, who smiled softly at her. And then they both headed back.

AN- What do you all think? Please review and let me know what you think. I have started writing a few more stories about Ninja storm as there is not many nowadays. :-)


	12. Past Revealed

AN-Hi guy's thanks for sticking with the story, i have been very busy with work and stuff and had a bit of writers block! But i have a few chapters to load now. So Enjoy! Don't forget to review!...Bits of this chapter was inspired by the first Power rangers movie...Where they get there new powers from the ninjetti. And of course i don't own any of the PRNS characters.

Chapter 12-

Ninja ops-

Tori came back down the steps with Paige.

'Are you ok Tori?' Asked Sensei.

'Yeah just got a bit over whelmed. Sorry for walking out.' Replied Tori sitting back down next to Dustin who put a hand on her shoulder.

'Now you all have a choice to make, i can restore you memories, which may help you fight.' Said Paige, everyone began thinking, trying to work out if they wanted to remember the past.

'I think we should do it. We may not like everything that we remember but perhaps it can help us stop them.' Said Tori.

'I agree.' Said Shane, and the others nodded.

'Very well. Please all stand in a line.' Said Paige as she moved to the center of the room. Everyone did as they were told. Tori in the middle, Dustin, Shane and Cam on her right, Hunter and Blake on her left.

'Close your eyes and relax, let the memories flow into you.' Paige poured some sliver dust into her hands and when everyone had closed their eyes she blew it on to them. One by one the rangers started to get their memories. They remembered growing up and all of them meeting. Serena finding out she was the shadow warrior and the others, becoming her protectors. All the memories before the war of loved ones and friends then came the war. All the rangers' faces turned grim as they remembered all the pain and loss. They saw them as there old selves, but they looked pretty much the same; Cam's and Shane's hair was a bit longer. The final battle came in and Tori remembered her self-wishing to the crystal with all her heart. And then she felt nothing. But she could still see all the others memories. The re building and the protecting of the box. It was clear that Hunter was Alec, Blake was Blaine, Shane was Flynn, Dustin was Logan and Cam was William. The boy's faces saddened more as they remembered walking into the chamber and seeing Serena's lifeless body. Alec collapsed at her side and held her in his arms with tears running down his face. Logan had a few tears but he quickly wiped them away. The other was too shocked to show any emotion. They then saw the celebration for the Princess. They saw Alec coming to say his goodbyes to the others and then leaving.

One by one the rangers opened their eyes. Tori's eyes had gone watery and the others didn't know what to say.

'I'm sorry they are not the happiest of memories. But least now you know who you are.'

'So what next, we still don't know where The Master is going to bring them back.' Said Dustin sitting down.

'They will do it in the same place they were defeated. It's now an old forgotten chamber in the mountains not too far from here. I can show you where it is, but I'm afraid you must do this on your own.' Said Paige grimly.

'Can't you help us?' Asked Cam, as his father jumped on his shoulder.

'I'm afraid not, I am nothing more than a memory. For me to fight would be impossible.' Paige put her hands out in front of her and a small silver box appeared. 'This will take you to where you need to go.' Paige handed the box to Cam. 'All you have to do is open it and follow the light.'

'What about the hope crystal? Where is it?' Asked Dustin .

'The crystal was lost after the battle, some people believed it to have been destroyed.' Everyone looked down in disappointment. 'I'm sorry I can't be of more help. Just believe in your selves and each other.' With that Paige turned back into a white light and disappeared.

'Well…..That is a mouthful.' Said Shane.

'Are you all ok?' Asked Sensei looking at his son.

'I'm good.' Said Cam in not a very convincing tone. Everyone just nodded. All they had found out was they all had past lives which involved fighting another email and Tori paid the prince in stopping them.

'Tori are you ok.' Asked Sage, she didn't want to speak when Paige was there. Everyone immediately looked Tori, they had no idea what she was feeling. She had been through so much.

'I'm ok. Like you said it's a mouthful. Funny how about 6 months ago, we all had no idea about any of this. Or even being rangers.'

'And now we have each other, we'll get through this together.' Said Cam, Tori just smiled at him. Then she took a quick look at Hunter, she now knew her feelings for him were real, she was really meant to be with him.

'Well, we may as well head there now. We need to stop them.' Said Dustin standing up. All the rangers came to the middle of the room, they had no idea what they were heading into, or if all of them would be coming back. But they all gave each other reassuring looks. Blake walked around and took Tori's hand and led her to where Hunter was standing and put their hands together.

They both looked at Blake, both with respect in their eyes.

'Told you, you two were meant to be together, I'm sorry I got in the way.' He then walked over to where Dustin was.

Tori smiled at Hunter. She knew in her heart that she belonged with him, and he felt the same.

'Time to go.' Said Tori, she knew she had to take charge, she was the shadow warrior, the princess and she had a job to do. The others knew she was in command now, and they would follow her to the end. They all felt different, they couldn't explain it, they all felt more loyalty to each other than ever before. And no matter what they wouldn't fail.

'I'm coming too.' Said Sage, standing up. 'I have to save my sister.'

Tori looked at her and nodded. 'I'm guessing even if we said no, you would just follow us.' Sage just chuckled. Then they all turned to leave. Cam stayed where he was and everyone knew they should wait outside.

'Dad…I'm worried, what if To….' Sensei knew what he wanted to say but he didn't want to hear the words. It was more likely that it would be Tori once again not coming back.

'I know son, she will be ok. You will all know what to do. I'm so proud of you all. And I'm so proud to call you my son. Make sure you all come back.' Cam turned to leave, just as a tear came down his cheek. He wiped it away before the others saw.

'Ready?' Asked Tori. Everyone nodded and Cam took out the Box Paige had given him. He opened it up and a black orb came out, it floated for a few seconds, then raced off. The rangers all ran as fast as they could to keep up. They couldn't stop the thought that this could be the end…

AN- well we are starting to come to the end. Sorry it has taken me so long. But I have been busy with work. I have also started drafting a new story for ninja storm. I'll post the name of it in the final chapter. As always please review.


	13. The last stand

AN- well I only have a few chapters left. What do you all think will happen? I will warn you there is a few naughty words in here. Please don't take offence.

Chapter 13-

The rangers followed the light until they reached a bottom of a cliff.

'Look! Over there! It looks like an entrance.' Yelled Dustin, pointing up to an old crumbled door way. They began to head towards it, Tori ahead. When they got closer they saw that the door was small, just about the height of Shane. There were markings up the side and two creatures on the left and right, they had cruel expressions and were clearly there to scare people away.

'Something tells me we are in the right place.' Said Shane. No one hesitated; one by one they all entered. They began walking down a long corridor, until they came out in a massive chamber.

'Get down. 'Said Dustin as he saw Dimitri walk out. Everyone crouched down behind some rocks.

Dimitri was walking over to a alter, where the box of death was. Sage looked over to the far corner and saw her sister still floating in some sort of coma.

'Rose.' She whispered as she began to stand up, but Shane grabbed her arm, and slightly shook his head. Then they all saw him, The Master. He walked out carrying bits of paper.

'Let's begin.' Said The Master, then he began saying words in a strange ancient language.

'Time to go.' Said Tori as she stood up and walked out. The others right behind her. 'Hey Theo!'

'Well this is a surprise. Your better than I thought. Ahh I see your friends have come to play as well. I'm sorry, but I'm far too busy to deal with you right now, Dimitri! Show our friends the way out, if you please. 'Yelled The Master as he turned back around and began chanting. Dimitri hesitated, but walked in between The Master and the rangers.

'Just go, you can't change what is about to happen. You may as well embrace it.'

'Dimitri, your better than this! I know you, your better than this!' shouted Sage.

'You don't know me!' Dimitri opened fire on them, but they all managed to get out of the way.

'Ninja storm!'

'Thunder storm!'

'Samurai storm!'

'Ranger form, ha!' Yelled all the rangers but nothing happened.

Dimitri let out a loud laugh. 'Ahh silly rangers, your powers won't work here!' He opened fire on them again, this time Blake and Dustin weren't fast enough. They were both thrown backwards like dolls. Dimitri didn't stop firing one by one he hit all the rangers. Then finally he came to sage.

'I thought you were on my side. You left me, for them!' Dimitri's voice was full of hate and sadness.

'I didn't leave you. He killed my sister and lied to me. What has he lied to you about? You can't really want this! Please stop.' Pleaded Sage.

'If they come back…..I get my family back. I'm sorry I have no choice.' Suddenly it was all clear to Sage; The Master had promised Dimitri his family in exchange for his help. Dimitri fired one energy blast at her and it hit her full force in the chest. He continued to fire at the rangers until The Master stopped him.

'Dimitri! it's almost done. Bring me Rose!' All the rangers were lying on the ground, trying to get back up but they were too hurt. They were covered in bruises and cuts. Dimitri came off aim from Shane and began walking over to were Rose was.

'Don't you touch her!' Yelled Sage as she tried to get up, but just slumped back down to the ground. 'Rose!'

Dimitri took control of the energy that was holding Rose and moved her to where The Master was. The Master then took over and laid her down on the alter, the energy disappearing. He continued to speak in the strange language, and slowly Rose began to open her eyes. They instantly fell upon Sage.

'Sage?' She whispered, just before The Master plunged a knife into her chest.

'Nooooo!' Screamed Sage reaching her hand out. All the others eyes were wide open. The colour drained from Rose's face and only after a few moments of them being open, her eyes closed again. Her body began to glow a pale pink, which drained into The Box of death and the whole place began to shake.

'They are coming!' The Master let out a howl of cheer as he threw his hands out in happiness.

'You bastard!' screamed Sage as she stood up.

'I have no need for you anymore.' Said The Master as he turned and took aim on her.

'No!' howled Dimitri as he stepped in front of her, taking some of The Masters hits, but Sage was also hit. Sage just fell straight to the floor, 'Sage? I'm sorry.' Whispered Dimitri while he remained standing for a few moments, then dropped to his knees and the on his side. Everyone knew they were gone.

'What a pity, he was a good worker, but just as gullible as her.' Just as The Master finished his words the box flew open and a brilliant purple light shone out of it, a few seconds later three figures began to appear. The master knelt down on one knee and bowed his heads. The figures turned in to a female and two males. The female had hair the colour of blood, while one of the males had black hair, the other white. But all of them had eyes as black as night. And they were inhumanly beautiful.

'We failed.' Whispered Cam.

'Not yet we haven't.' Replied Tori her eyes not leaving the box.

'Who brought us back?' Questioned the female, her voice beautiful and entrancing.

'It was I, your highness. And might I say, you are all more beautiful than I ever imagined. Together we will all rule this world.'

'Together? You poor fool. There is only us.' Said the male with the white hair. He raised his hand up and twisted it round, as he did this the bones in The Masters neck broke and he crumbled to the floor. All the creatures' eyes rested upon the 6 figures lying on the ground.

'I am Godric.' Said the one with black hair. 'She is Alera, and he is Marcos. But of course there is no need for introductions from you, Princess.'

Tori began to struggle to her feet. 'You should have stayed where you belonged.' She said taking on a defensive stance. The others followed.

'Ha, are we meant to be afraid of you? You couldn't get rid of us last time, you have no chance now. We can feel you don't have the crystal anymore. You're powerless. And as for your protectors, well they couldn't protect you then, they can't now.' Said Marcos.

'We will protect her. And she will defeat you.' Yelled Dustin

'We will see.' Said Godric before he raised his hands up and sent an energy beam right at them all. They all screamed and fell to the floor. But he continued to fire. 'You will never defeat us. You will be the first and last defence for your world!'

All the rangers were screaming in pain. Tori looked over at all the others and thought to herself, 'how am I meant to stop them without the crystal?' The pain suddenly stopped, Tori opened her eyes to see all three of them smirking.

'Now it's time to make you pay for sealing us away in that stupid box.' Said Alera as she walked over to where Hunter was on the floor and picked him up by his neck. Hunter began to struggle to breath.

Blake tried to stand up, but he was too weak. Tori let out a scream, loader than ever before and got to her feet, as she did the brightest blue light shone off her and everyone closed their eyes, Alera dropped Hunter and shielded her eyes.

When Tori opened her eyes, she saw herself standing in front of her, but this person had longer hair and was wearing a pale blue dress.

'Princess?' Asked Tori, the person in front of her just nodded and held out her hands. In them was a silver crystal.

'Take this and finish what I could not.' Tori opened her mouth to say she can't finish them, that she was not powerful enough but the Princess just held up her hands. 'Things are different this time. You have the main thing needed to finish them.' As the princess finished her words the scene faded back into the chamber and her light came back into herself. But now she held the crystal in her hands.

'Impossible!' yelled Marcos.

'That doesn't matter, they are all dead!' Screamed Alera. All three off them stood in a line and fired at Tori; she held up the crystal and released its power.

'Tori stop!' yelled Hunter.

'You'll die!' shouted Dustin.

Tori just looked over her shoulder and smiled. 'Trust me, everything will be ok.' As she turned back towards the creatures, the protectors had to trust Tori knew what she was doing. So they lined up behind her in a line and joined hands.

Tori was beginning to lose, she could feel their powers getting stronger.

'Don't leave me, Tori.' Prayed Hunter.

'We can't lose you again.' Cried Cam.

'We need you.' Whispered Dustin

'You can't leave us.' Begged Blake.

'We won't let you go.' Said Shane.

One by one the 5 protectors began to glow their respective colour.

'Please save Tori!' The 5 didn't say the words out loud, but yelled with their hearts.

'Please give me the power to defeat them!' Wished Tori, she wished with all her heart. She felt a surge of power explode out the crystal and she heard the screams of The Old ones. She saw them disappear into dust, as she pulled back in the power she had released. The old ones were gone. Nothing remained. Tori turned around to face the others, but as soon as she turned she felt her knees give way. Hunter shoot up and grabbed up before she hit the ground. The others gathered around her.

'Tori!' yelled Dustin in a panicked tone.

Hunter began to gentle shake her. But her eyes did not open.

AN- ohh we are nearly done….please review guys!


End file.
